


Running Away To Start Anew

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Dead May Parker - Freeform, Domestic Avengers, Elektra Natchios Acting as Peter Parker’s Parental Figure, Emotional Baggage, Female Peter Parker, Harley Keener is Tony Stark’s Biological Child, Harry Osborn Is a Good Bro, Hurt Peter Parker, Matt Murdock Acting as Peter Parker’s Parental Figure, Matt and Elektra Adopt Peter, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Multi, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Peter Parker Runs Away, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is Tony Stark’s Biological Child, Peter Parker isn’t Spider-Man, Yet...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Penelope Parker left home when she was 14, deciding she’d had enough of her so called “family’s” negligence. She left home, telling Friday she would be back, but she would be late. The A.I. didn’t ask questions, she had said the exact thing many times before, but usually finishing the sentence with “Celebrating at Ned’s.” She had no real plan, she just hoped that she would find somewhere to go before they found her. She was successful.2 years later she has been found. But her previous family has no idea how to get her back, as her new mother is rich and her new father can make one hell of an argument in court.
Relationships: Elektra Natchios & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Avengers Team, Harley Keener & Flash Thompson, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Matt Murdock/Elektra Natchios, Ned Leeds/Betty Brant, Peter Parker & Harry Osborn, Peter Parker & Michelle Jones, Peter Parker & Ned Leeds, Peter Parker/Michelle Jones, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Comments: 23
Kudos: 161





	1. Running Away

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Left In Other’s Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672429) by [Large_H](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Large_H/pseuds/Large_H). 



> This is my first ever Fanfic and I’m hoping for it to be long. Bear with me here.

**I don’t own any of these characters, not even the idea. I only own how I write it.**

Penelope Stark was 14 when she decided that it was time to leave. It was clear that no one at the tower really cared about her, other than Friday, the A.I. was the only one (even though she wasn’t technically human), that cared about her. Friday made sure she got her homework done. Friday asked about her day. Friday reminded her of upcoming events. But Penelope really craved for human affection.   
  


Penelope excelled in school, she was very dedicated. She even went to a school for those who excelled in science, one of her favorite subjects. She was more so into the engineering side of it, much like her father. It’s not like he would know though, the only person her really cared about, much like everyone else, was Harley. To Tony, he was perfect, but in reality he only cared about himself.

The Avengers were always together, always talking to or about Harley. At galas that she was forced to attend for appearances sake, if anyone were to ask about me, they would be given a short answer. Those were the only times Penelope had much social interaction, other than school. In fact it was at one of the galas hosted by Tony that Penelope met Harry Osborn. He was my age and very nice. He understood what it was like to have parents that didn’t really care.

They were both about to finish a high end middle school. She had confessed to Harry that she was going to run away. Much to her surprise, he didn’t try to talk her out of it, even offering for her to stay with him. But she told him that it would be to obvious, and if anyone found out they would claim she was kidnapped. He agreed, she told him she would go to an apartment complex in queens, but that she would stay in school, she had enough money to support herself for at least a year. From then on she’d figure it out.

———

Today was the last day of school, and it was the day she was going to leave. She woke up, got ready for the day and was about to leave for school.   
  


“I will get home late, I’m going to celebrate at Ned’s,” She explained. It wasn’t really a lie, although she was hoping she wouldn’t be back, but it all depended on whether or not she was found.The only reason they would really look was if the public found out she was missing, then she would be in big trouble.

“Of course Ms. Penelope, would you like me to alert Mr. Stark?”   
  


“No need, although if anyone asks, go ahead. And remember, it’s just Penelope.”

”Of course Penelope. Have a good day.”   
  


”You too Friday.” And with that she exited the building.

School went by fine, Harley went to a different school, although she had no idea which, he was a year older, although we have different mothers. Harley’s dropped him off, hoping to give him a better life than hers, living paycheck to paycheck. And mine died in a plane crash. While my only other living relatives dies in a mugging incident.

The end of the school day was when my adrenaline came rushing in. I had about 5 minutes until I was goi g to leave. I hadn’t told anyone other than Harry that I was running away, although no one else knew i was a Stark, I went by my mothers maiden name, Fitzpatrick, in public. Harley went by his dad’s name though, he was proud and it was ridiculous obvious he loved the attention that he got for it. The only people that didn’t like him were me, Harry, MJ, and Ned. Although Ned could be a fan boy, he had no love for Harley, and he hadn’t even met him yet.

The bell rang to signify the end of the school year. Grabbing my stuff, I exited the building. Walking away from the school, I could feel my heart racing. I was worried that someone would question me, or worse report me. But I learned from Clint how to school my features and act natural. Clint was by far my favorite, and his kids were great. But he wasn’t all that different from the others. But at least I could ask him a question without him looking at me like I didn’t belong.

It took me about an hour to walk to the apartment complex, the owner didn’t ask any questions about me renting a space because I had told him that I was just doing my aunt May a favor. The only thing I didn’t tell him was that she was dead. Fishing the key out of my backpack, I unlocked the door. Walking in, I took in my surroundings, it has the basic necessities, to bedrooms, one bathroom, a living/dining room, and a kitchen. The couch was worn and the kitchen alliances were outdated but I would take what I could get.

I knew that I should go out shopping sooner rather than later, so I grabbed about 50 dollars and walked down to a small store called Delmar’s to buy groceries. Picking out the basic necessities, I walked up to the man at the cash register and he rang me up without asking any questions, just a raised eyebrow and a shrug.

I paid and left, carrying my bags in my backpack and walked back to my apartment. Dropping off the groceries, I realized that I had to get a new phone, as I knew that they would be able to track me if u had kept my old phone, so just left it at the school.   
  


I left my apartment and looked for a technology store, finding one quickly, I entered. It was a nice place, with the old and new models. I decided to just get a somewhat newer one, it would probably be a little harder to hack if I did, and I put it under the name Parker, which had been my aunts last name after she had married.

I exited the store, although when I looked across the street I saw a man staring at me, although I don’t know if you could really call it staring, as he was blind. He started to walk away, and I followed. I was nervous that he knew who I was. He turned into an ally. I was only a few meters behind him, but when I looked down the ally it was empty.

That left me dumbfounded but I didn’t have time for dilly dallying. It was starting to get dark, and I knew better than to stay out in Hells Kitchen after dark. It didn’t take me long to get back to my apartment, I seemed to be a natural at taking in my surroundings. When I got back I turned on the news just to be safe, but there was nothing in about a missing girl. That calmed my nerves enough to go to bed. I had to stay hunkered down these next few days. It was going to be a long few weeks.

———  
  


A few hours away, a family was getting ready to eat dinner. They usually ate late, and it usually took a while to lure a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, and his son out of his lab.   
  


Sitting down at the table, many people were talking in their collective groups when Clint spoke up.

“Has anyone seen Penelope? I never saw her come back from school and she usually joins us for dinner,” he asked. Many answers in the negative answered him. This was curious to Tony. His daughter was on the quieter side and didn’t really talk to anyone, but this wasn’t normal to him.

”Hey Friday, did Penelope mention that she wasn’t coming home till later by any chance?” Tony asked.

”Yes, she did. She said not to expect her until later, as she would be over at a friends house.” Friday responded.

With that, everyone resumed eating, not knowing that Penelope didn’t plan on coming back that night, or ever.


	2. An Old Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see what life Penny has built for herself over the last 2 years, new family and a new relationship have been great. But greatness turns to dread when she is reunited with someone from her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to be doing Flashbacks in different chapters. Some might have flashbacks within them, and others could be entirely flashbacks or without them. This one won’t have any.
> 
> I am time skipping 2 years. Right now it is 2017, this isn’t going to go along well with Spider-Man Homecoming, but will have some of the same features.
> 
> I don’t own anything, not even the storyline, only how I write it.

This **is a 2 year time skip, I will be doing flashbacks in later chapters.**

  
Everyday was like clockwork, wake up, text MJ good morning, get ready, eat breakfast, pick up MJ, drive to school. It would have included Harry to, but he didn’t want one, saying that he could drive himself and didn’t need a chauffeur. She rolled her eyes and went along with it, knowing that he was just making excuses no to have to sit in the back seat of my car, while MJ would ride up front.

Hers and MJ’s relationship came together about 5 months ago, after she had told MJ she liked her. MJ has confessed that she had liked Penny back and then they started dating.   
  


She always replayed that moment in her head, when MJ had asked her out after the confession. It made her happy to know someone who wasn’t Matt or Elektra loved her. God (or Gods I guess) knows that the Avengers didn’t.

Pulling up to MJ’s apartment complex, she sent MJ a quick text letting her know she was here. A few minutes later they were on the road, pulling up to the school with about 15 minutes until the first bell.

”Are you going to Homecoming this Friday?” Penny asked hesitantly. She knew MJ wasn’t a great fan of school celebrations, she thought they were a waste of time, but Homecoming was different, and there was always hope.   
  


“Yeah, I plan on it, why? Aren’t we going together?” She inquired.

”Of course, I just wanted to make sure you, you know, wanted to go.”

”I want to go, especially if it is with you.” She felt heat race up my cheeks, she was blushing, a lot.

Taking Mj’s hand, we entered the school. Checking her phone, she saw that Ned was already here and was in the library. He said he was with Harry and Betty so that is where we went. On the way, they talked about school and what we planned to wear for homecoming. MJ said she already had something picked out, but Penny told her that she wasn’t sure yet. MJ reminded her that she didn’t have much longer to pick, although that didnt make her feel much better.   
  
  


As they entered the library, Ned saw them and waved them over. Ned has been in deep conversation with Betty, his girlfriend and Harry had been texting someone on his phone.

”Hey Harry, who are you texting?” Penny asked him.

He quickly put his phone away, which made me curious. “Oh just a friend,” he replied a dark blush coloring his cheek. He had been caught.

”A friend,” Betty repeated with a raised eyebrow. “Who? I thought we were your only friends,” she said.  
  


Harry glared at her. “Yeah right. I have loads of friends.”

  
“Then who, may I ask, is this friend of yours?” MJ asked.

He sighed and looked at Penny, which made them all curious. “Promise not to get mad?”

”Yeah, of course. Why would I get mad? Who is it?” Penny asked, curious if not a bit worried about his answer.

”Harley Stark.”

It was so silent you could hear a pin drop. She couldn’t understand how he could be friends with Harley. Harley was arrogant and selfish, and Harry new that first hand. Before she could ask, Harry interrupted me.

”He came up to me a couple of weeks ago, asking for homework help, we all know he goes to this school, but he’s in a different part of the building than you are. Anyway, I said yes, because I wanted to be on his good side. We all know he’s a bully. We kind of hit it off from there. I’m sorry for not telling you earlier.”

  
  
“Don’t be sorry, you can be friends with whoever you want, just please tell me you haven’t told him about me.” Penny begged him, if he told Harley, she would have the Avengers up my ass and Penny didn’t feel like worrying about that right now.   
  


“No, no, no.” He assured me. “I would never, I know how much trouble that would cause you.”

It wouldn’t just cause trouble for her, it would cause trouble for everyone who knew. It wouldn’t be hard to find out that all of her friends know. And then they would be through hell trying not to get sued, or possible jail time for assisting a runaway or, depending on the evidence, a kidnapping.

”Oh shit,” Ned muttered Betty’s eyes widened. Leaning in he said, “Penny whatever you do don’t turn ar-“ he didn’t have chance to finish before a water was being poured over Penny’s head curtesy of Flash.

”Well, well. If it isn’t the geek squad,” Flash said, standing behind Penny. Before Penny could stop herself, she was spinning around. Not three seconds later, it was obvious she was scolding herself for not listening to Ned just by how she froze up. Because on Flash’s right was Harley, staring right at her.

MJ was quick to divert the situation. “What the hell Flash. Come on babe let’s go get some paper towels,” she said grabbing Penny’s hand and leading her towards the nearest bathroom. She was smart not to use Penny’s name, but it was probably to late, he had already seen her.

**1st Person: Penny**

While we were walking, my mind was racing. Harley has been right there, and of course he was friends with Flash. The biggest bully in the school. I had to warn Elektra and Matt, something told me that this was going to be a long day. Brushing it off, I knew that if I didn’t it would be hard bro do it later. Gaining my composure I turned to MJ.  
  


“Let’s just try to make this look as natural as possible, would you mind giving me a quick french braid?” I asked her, my voice shacking a little.

”Yeah... yeah, sure. Do you have a hair tie?“ she responded. I nodded, fishing it out of my backpack, she made quick work of it. We still had two minutes before we had to get to class.   
  


“I’m gonna head to class, do you want me to walk you to yours first?” she asked, looking a little worried.

”No, no. I’m okay. Just head to class, I’ll see you at lunch.” I told her. It was too bad I didn’t have any classes with her, it was even worse seeing as the semester had just started today, and I had no classes with any of my friends until P.E. as the last class of the day. Which was very unfortunate as they all had classes with each other, I seemed to have gotten the short end of the stick.

I squeezed her hand one last time before exiting the bathroom. We parted ways and I headed towards my fist class of the day, Chemistry. I just hopped that the incident in the library was the last time I saw Harley or Flash, at least for today. I knew that this wouldn’t be the last I saw of either of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter, let me know what you think. Would you like chapters to be longer, even if they might take a little longer to be published, or do you want them to stay around the same length.
> 
> I’ve got a good idea for what I’m going to do from here on, but let me know what you think. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. I’ll try to answer them the best I can.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Next Chapter will be in Harley’s point of view.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, but if your going to criticize, please be nice. I have no control over what you write. Thank you.


End file.
